


Cats Meow

by kiskisbella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Magical Accidents, Potions, basically keith turns into a cat, what more do you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: In all of his years in space, this was a first, which was an achievement in and of itself mainly because he didn’t have a lot of firsts at this point in his life anymore. Just thinking about that made him feel old.Keith sat in the middle of the room, a red ribbon tied into a bow around his neck, sitting as a tiny kitten.





	Cats Meow

**Author's Note:**

> you guessed it! this is gonna have a second part if i can sort my shit! anways enjoy

Shiro was pretty sure he was either high right now, dead and in heaven, drunk, or all of the above. He was betting on all of the above at this point. In all of his years in space, this was a first, which was an achievement in and of itself mainly because he didn’t have a lot of firsts at this point in his life anymore. Just thinking about that made him feel old.

Keith sat in the middle of the room, a red ribbon tied into a bow around his neck, sitting as a tiny kitten. He stared at the rest of Team Voltron with big eyes that dared anyone brave enough or stupid enough to even try and touch him.

Pidge stood behind Shiro, peering down at Keith and holding her nose as she kept as far away from him as physically possible without leaving the room. They still needed to figure out what had happened and how to fix Keith.

All eyes turned to Coran, who at this point looked extremely suspicious with the guilty look in his eyes.

“Okay so it might have been partially my fault, but I didn’t know he was sticking his nose in the junk I wanted to throw out!” Coran tried to explain, voice thin and dying out towards the end. “He also wasn’t taking proper precautions while moving the box of junk from the top of the shelf to the ground!”

“Well, Keith doesn’t seem _that_ bad like this?” Hunk said, his words sounding more like a question rather than a statement as he moved to try and pat Keith. In return, Keith scratched him hard enough to draw blood, hissing as if he were roaring like a lion rather than a domesticated cat.

“He… kinda looks like one of those soot sprites from Spirited Away…” Pidge said, pointing at Keith as he calmed down and stared at them all.

“Hey Shiro, you should try!” Lance said, side-eying Shiro like he knew something that he didn’t. A very dangerous look that spelled very, very bad things for Shiro.

He tried anyway, letting Keith sniff him before patting him. Shiro almost felt like if he pats Keith too hard he’d hurt him, given how small he was right now. Instead, Keith purred, moving closer to Shiro and biting at his thumb gently when he tried to move away.

“Pidge, you just might lose your spot as smartest person on the castle,” Hunk muttered under his breath, earning a punch from the girl.

“I think it’s obvious, but Shiro should be the one to take care of Keith until the effects of whatever fell on him wear off.” Allura decided, peering down at Keith with suspicion. “Is this how small lion’s on Earth are?”

“No, Keith’s a pet cat right now,” Pidge explained, fixing her glasses.

Allura just blinked at Pidge. “And the difference between a pet cat and a lion is…?”

“Don’t tell me you keep lions as pets.” Lance started, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Before he could get dragged into an argument, Shiro picked up Keith and walked out of the room with the intention of getting him some food. With Hunk taking over the cooking, real food that wasn’t potentially poisonous to a cat food goo were stacked in the cupboard and fridge.

It took a bit of time, but Shiro had managed somehow with some space chicken that Keith ate up. By the time Keith finished, he looked more than a little tired. It was almost comical if not for the fact that Keith was now a cat. Shiro really hoped that they’d be able to find a way to fix Keith, his heart couldn’t handle much more weirdness.

Shiro scooped him up and took the, now, kitten Keith to his room in order for him to get some rest. Somewhere along the way, Keith fell asleep in his arms, his tail trying to curl around Shiro’s arm. He couldn’t help himself when he hopped into bed with Keith sleeping on top of him and fell asleep himself. It sort of just happened and was completely out of his control.

When Shiro next wakes up, he is rudely awoken by the castle’s alert system. He gets up anyway, mainly because it would be bad if he didn’t show up, a small part of him doing it because he was the leader.

With a sigh that consumed his entire body, Shiro sat up after placing Keith onto the bed beneath him. Keith did nothing but stretch before curling back into a tiny Soot Sprite looking ball of cat. Shiro couldn’t help the smile that slowly consumed the features of his face as he took one last glance back at Keith sleeping soundly on his bed before rushing to get to his lion.

So maybe this wasn’t all bad…

**Author's Note:**

> k so for the next two days ive got no idea what im , do and effects high key freaking out


End file.
